Little Black Book
by reachgracebyfalling
Summary: Xander's Little Black Book. Companion to 'Just a Piece of Paper'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

  
Chapter one - Awarding Points.

The newly appointed Slayer turned from the dust of her first vampire, to see the two watchers comparing notes.  
"That kick wasn't to bad"  
"It was terrible"  
"What about the punch?"  
"Even worse. She did better when she was normal"  
"Oh?"  
"Human hiding in the morgue. She knocked him over one of the tables"  
"Just a matter of confidence really. She needs to work on the quipping"  
"Not really the sort to quip. What do you think?"  
Xander looked at his notes.

"7 out of 10, leaves room for improvement"  
Lilly Lebowski smiled.

"Thank you Xander"  
"Lots of improvement. 4 out of 10"  
"NIGEL"

  
Lebowski, Lilly – Boston.

555-7295

Btvs/Crossing Jordan crossover 

A/N: Sort of a companion story to 'Just a Piece of Paper'. More of the same types of drabbles. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

  
Chapter two - Yo ho ho and a...lawnmower?

  
It was 8 am on a Saturday morning. And there was a pirate in her front yard, mowing the lawn.  
God, she needed a drink.  
The pirate looked up, saw her, grinned and waved. 

Vodka. That was what she wanted, that and a cigarette.  
"It was" She thought "To early do deal with this"  
The mower had stopped. The pirate made his way up the porch steps and held out his hand.  
"You must be Miss Parker, I'm Xander. Jarod said you need a gardener"

Parker, Miss – Delaware.  
555-3851


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

  
Chapter Three - Sleeping Like the Dead

"I'll sleep on the floor"  
"Xander, you're not sleeping on the floor"  
"Then I'll sleep on the couch"  
"The new one isn't here and the old one has demon slime on it"  
"Abby, I'm not sleeping in a coffin!"

Scuito, Abby - NCIS  
555-0137


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

Chapter Four – Sewer Run.

Xander tapped his feet on the grating, shifting the boxes to his other arm.

"What do you want?" asked a voice from below the grating.

"You Raphael?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Xander Harris. I have a delivery for Splinter and pizza."

Raphael (TMNT) - New York  
555-7973 (SWER)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

Chapter Five – A Galaxy Far Far Away.

"Check it again."  
"I already have, twice."  
"And you're sure?"  
"Yes, Xander Harris has the ATA Gene."  
"And?"  
"Dr Weir, he isn't related to General O'Neill."  
"B-but the sense of humour, the explosions, smarter than they look-"  
"Don't forget the smart mouth."  
" Carson, check it again."

Weir, Elizabeth Dr - Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy  
95555-28526847-4774599


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

Chapter Six - Be Excellent to Each Other

Xander shifted, trying to get comfortable, in the small and slightly crowded public phone box.  
"What's the matter Dude?"  
Xander stifled a sighed.

"Not that I don't appreciate the lift, I'm just used to a bit more space in one of these"  
Bill. S. Preston. Esquire and Ted "Theodore" Logan (AKA: Wild Stallions) nodded understandingly.  
"We like to think that the most excellent view makes up for the totally heinous lack of space"

Wild Stallions, Bill and Ted - San Dimas  
555-2785


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

Chapter Seven – M is for…

"Stay the bloody hell away from my secretary Harris!"

Moneypenny, 6 - London  
445-2883

I know, I know. Very short. But rewritten from a fic that was much, much worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

Chapter Eight - Chasing a story

The police holding cell held 1 blonde- who was sitting quietly near the door- and 2 brunettes- who where having an argument.  
"This is all your fault"  
"How is it my fault?"  
"If you had kept out of trouble, the bloody POWERS wouldn't have bloody well decided that you need a bloody babysitter"  
"You're supposed to be dead. Dead women can't get arrested"

Someone coughed. The blonde looked toward the sound. She smiled.  
"Hi"  
A rather well dressed young man was leaning on the cell door.  
"You know" he said "You and your cousin getting arrested, I can understand. I can even ignore your cousin making out with the woman I thought was dead"  
The speaker paused entirely for the effect of it.  
"What I do need an explanation for, is why you I was your one phone call?"  
Chloe pouted  
"But Lex, your lawyers are better than mine"

Sullivan, Chloe - Metropolis, Smallville  
555-7737


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

Chapter Nine - Meeting of the Damned

"Come on G-man, all I want to do is relax. Not get dressed up"  
"Xander, I understand that a formal gathering isn't exactly your style. But you did agree to work for me and this is the only opportunity to introduce you all week. And don't call me that infernal name"  
"Fine, fine. One thing?"  
"What?"  
"Who exactly am I meeting and what is my job?"  
Giles sighed.

"You're an appropriations liaison. You buy anything of a mystical nature- within budget of course- that the damned woman dredges up. And believe me, practically everything she finds counts as mystical"  
"And the 'damned woman would be?"  
"That would be me" A tall dark haired woman held out her hand "Lara Croft. And you are?"

Croft, Lara Lady - England  
445-5272


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

Chapter Ten - Going to Grandma's

Xander winced and held the phone at arms length.  
"What do you mean Grandma Bella and Grandma Mazur are SLAYERS??"

Plum, Stephanie - New Jersey  
555-2662


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

Chapter Eleven –Go West.

The hot, dry dusty land reminded Xander of the African deserts. The sky was a surprisingly pale blue, the ground an orangey red and the girl Xander had been sent to find, was definitely not a slayer. She was… something else. Important? Yes. Slayer? No.

When he'd delivered the news, Xander could see the relief in Jack's eyes, one thing Lilly would be safe from.

West, Jack and Lilly – Western Australia.

9755-3156

A/N: completely re-written. Original was really bad.

Can't wait for the sequel to 6 Sacred Stones.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

Chapter Twelve - Deja Vu

Xander turned from watching the two women. His mind was still occupied by the similarities between them, but years of experience had made him keep one ear out for vampires.  
The corpse had turned its head.  
"Faith?"  
"X, that's not a vamp"  
The corpse opened its eyes.  
"...Help me"

Tru picked up her phone, cutting it off, mid ring.  
"Davis?"  
"No, Xander. We met yesterday, err today. Do you do this a lot?"

Davies, Tru - Boston  
555-3747


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

Chapter Thirteen - Mummy Dearest

As they ran, Xander glanced at the man next to him.  
"She's done this before?!"  
"Yeah, once or twice. I think?"  
"You think?!"  
"Maybe four or five times"  
"And you married her?!"  
"Hey, the first time we weren't married. It's not the sort of thing, I thought she'd pick as a hobby!"  
"The second time didn't tip you off?!"  
What ever Rick O'Connell was going to say, was cut off as the thing they were running from landed in their path. Xander didn't miss a beat, he raised the rifle and fired.  
"I HATE MUMMIES!!"

O'Connell, Evelyn and Rick - London & Egypt  
455 8662


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: It's not mine

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book**_

Chapter Fourteen - Keeping It In The Family

Cordelia was staring at Xander. He'd opened the fridge, peered inside  
and then slammed the door shut, a familiar hellmouthy expression on his face.  
"Cordy, can you call my Uncle Ray?"  
She sighed, reaching for the phone.  
"What should I tell him?"  
"Gozer's drinking all the milk!"

Ghostbusters, Uncle Ray - New York  
555-4678


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book.**_

Chapter Fifteen - All Together Spooky

Xander sat with his cousin, turning the pages of his high school year book, pointing at the pictures.

"Dead, cheerleader, vampire, dead, fish-boy, programmer for Microsoft, vampire, werewolf."

"I have some of his music. And she tried to sell me fake girl scout cookies."

"Fake girl scout cookies?"

"Not made from real girl scouts."

"Oh, she's a vampire now."

"Really?"

"Still the same old Harmony though."

The door slammed open and they looked up to watch Thing drag something through the room.  
Gomez appeared at the door.

"Xander! We need your help, your Aunt Tish won't let us put the Judge back together. But Fester and Pugsly think we have enough dynamite to recreate your Graduation."

The Addams Family  
555-4790

tbc  
Btvs/The Addams Family


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book.**_

Chapter Sixteen – Crazy is as Crazy Does.

"I'm not crazy."

"I know."

"Lots of people talk to god. And plenty of people have god talk back to them."

"And angels and profits and aliens and robots."

Joan gave Xander an odd look. "Angels and profits and aliens and robots?"

Xander shrugged. "Never said I wasn't crazy."

Girardi, Joan - Arcadia  
555-8843

Tbc…

BtVS/Joan of Arcadia


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book.**_

Chapter Seventeen: Close Encounters

Alexx Wood looked up from her work and frowned.  
"Horatio? I thought you were leaving for the day?"  
"I was. This package came for you."  
"I'm a little busy," She indicated the body on the table.  
"Why don't you open it for me?"  
The package was a large brown envelope. Horatio opened it and pulled out a ring-bound pad. He turned it over. The front read, 'The SC and Affiliates Close Encounters Calendar 2006'. Horatio flipped through it.  
January showed a tall dark haired woman with two pistols and a suited man holding a rifle. Behind the pair, the open door of an RV revealed shelves of computers and a scruffy young man holding a remote control. Under the picture, were the words  
'Lara, Hilary and Bryce, English Mobile Independents. (Tomb Raider and Co.)'  
Horatio turned the pages, glancing at the other pictures. He stopped when he reached October. The words,  
'Ducky, Alexx, Nigel, Lily and Bug. East Coast Medical. (We talk to dead people).'  
, leapt out at him. The two women in the picture had their arms around the three men.  
"The picture turned out pretty good." Horatio glanced at Alexx.  
She had come around to stand next to him and was peering over his shoulder.  
"When did you do this?"  
"Few months ago, there was a conference up in Boston. Ducky and I went."  
"Ducky?"  
She pointed to the older man next to her. "Dr Mallard. Works for NCIS. Nice guy."  
"Who are SC and Affiliates?"  
"Just some friends Horatio. We're spread out a bit, so it's hard to meet everyone."  
She closed the calendar."  
"Hmm. Andrew must have had a say in the name. He's a sci-fi geek. Who brought it in? There are no stamps or any thing on the envelope."  
"I didn't see the ID. Californian accent, had an eye-patch. "  
She turned the pages, searching. At September, she stopped.  
"Is this him?"  
There was only one person in this picture. He had a look that said he didn't want to be there and was leaning against a blue box. Underneath, it said,  
'Xander. Ambassador. Everywhere.'  
"That's him."

Woods, Alexx - Florida, Miami Dade Police Dept. The Morgue  
555 - 7941

Tbc...

Btvs/CSI: Miami  
Ideas by me and VG  
Written (mostly) by Verity Grey


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book.**_

Chapter Eighteen: You Know You're Getting Old When....

"I like the kid."  
"You would."  
"He eats Trish's cooking."  
"True."  
"You know, he asked for seconds?"  
"And she's never going to let me forget it."  
"We both saw what he did to that guy."  
"First person I met who's crazier than you."  
"I'll tell you one thing though."  
"What's that?"  
Martin Riggs sighed, staring into his drink  
"I'm getting to old for this shit!"

Riggs, Martin - L.A.P.D.  
55-6781

Murtagh, Roger - L.A.P.D.  
555-3450

Tbc…

Btvs/Lethal Weapon


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book.**_

Chapter Nineteen – How High?

* * *

House had barely gotten past the doors of Cuddy's office when the look in her eyes froze him to the spot. Very carefully, very quietly Cuddy stopped what she was doing, got out of her chair, walked over to House and forced him to back: just as quietly, out of her office. The door swung silently behind her.

"Don't say a word," She ordered, "Don't make a sound or I will take that cane..." She smiled sweetly, making House go pale, "And you will never see daylight again."

Cuddy spun around leaving House speechless.

In her office Cuddy checked that Xander was still asleep and went back to work. No matter how scary House was, an exhausted, sleep deprived Xander was much worse.

Cuddy, Lisa - New Jersey  
555-9841

* * *

Btvs/House m.d


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book.**_

Chapter Twenty - Night's Apprentice

* * *

"You're telling me, that vampires roam the streets and nobody told me about it?!!"

"Most cops don't want to know"

"And you go around staking them?"

"These days, not personally," Xander shrugged, "You need a bit more depth perception to do it right. And being able to look both ways helps"

"But you work for a group that tries to stop them?"

"Vampires, zombies, apocalypses or singing demons. Whatever comes up really"

"Why me? Why is it that vigilantes always find me?!!"

Xander patted him on the shoulder. Gordon was a good guy, he'd manage.

Gordon, Jim - Gotham  
555 4273

* * *

Btvs/Batman Begins


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book.**_

Chapter Twenty one - To Wake Sleeping Dragons

* * *

"Stop following me."

"Not until you explain."

"Explain what? So I missed the last few weeks. I've been working."

"What about your time off?. Gyms open 24/7. Some ones always there."

"Time off? I sleep, when I'm not sleeping, I eat. And I read medical journals."

"Baily gets there 3 or 4 times a week. All I'm asking is for a couple of hours on a Saturday."

Cristina's jaw dropped. "Bailey!"

Xander nodded. "If you miss any more training sessions, Baily will be in charge of your training."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Cristina's shoulder's slumped in defeat. "I'll try and get there next week."

She poked Xander in the chest.

"But if you blab to Baily," Cristina poked him again, "You better hope you never need surgery"

Yang, Cristina Dr - Seattle  
555 7902

Baily, Miranda Dr - Seattle  
555 1188

* * *

Btvs/Grey's Anatomy


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book.**_

Chapter Twenty Two - New York Chaos

* * *

"Hey Finn ?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Munch talking to?"

"Some witness. Munch mentioned a conspiracy theory, it started the kid off."

Olivia Benson rolled her eyes. "Must be a good story."

"Kid claims that the government had a top secret facility underneath the university campus in his home town. It was shut down after the civilian psychologist was killed by her own unauthorized experiment."

"Munch doesn't believe it, does he?"

"Haung says the kid's as sane as you or I."

"That isn't saying much. Doc's in with the perp?"

"Yeah some guy named Raynes."

Munch - John, Det. - New York SVU  
555-2190

* * *

Btvs/L&O:SVU


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book.**_

Chapter Twenty Two Three – Kith and Kin.

* * *

Faith held Baby Lilly (second cousin, thrice removed); protectively in her arms, walking next to the bed, as Meg was moved to a different part of the hospital.

Duncan and Veronica (ever paranoid) carried Meg's things, while Wallace, Mac and Logan; telling 'that was so bad all I can do is laugh' baby themed joked, trailed behind them.

Xander led Mrs Manning in the opposite direction, handing her a small white card.

"These are Faith's usual and now, Meg's new lawyers."

Mrs Manning glanced at the card. And went as pale as a two hundred year old vamp.

Gunn, Angel & Price.

Consultation, Representation, Investigation.

"They'll be in touch."

Manning, Meg (Faith's cousin) – Neptune, California.

555 9755

Fang Gang – L.A.

555 3947

* * *

To be continued...

BtVS/Veronica Mars


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Any characters/TV shows/movies belong to their creators, et al.

_**Little Black Book.**_

Chapter Twentyfour

* * *

_**On the first day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**A pretender in a pear tree.  
**_

"Oh, Willow. Have you met Jarod?"

Giles motioned to the man sitting at Willow's desk

"Xander sent him, something about a 'centre' wanting to make some

anonymous donations"

_**On the second day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**Two senior aged slayers,**_

"Willow, calm down"

"I can't do it Giles. Mrs Morelli keeps threatening to give Kennedy the Evil Eye.

And Grandma Mazur thinks she's Dirty Harry!!"

"It can't be all that bad"

"You haven't seen that cannon she keeps in her purse!!"

_And a pretender in a pear tree.  
_

_**On the third day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**Three drunken immortals,**_

"Correct me, if I'm wrong, but, Mr McLeod, Mr Peirson, and you Ms Devereaux, got rather drunk, then decided to break in and steal a sword, rumoured to have belonged to Death"  
Amanda nodded

"Because, Xander said you could have it?!!"

Amanda nodded again and smiled

"Sounds about right"

_Two senior aged slayers_

_And a pretender in a pear tree._

_**On the fourth day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**Four of next year's calendars,**_

Giles was walking past Willow's desk, when something caught his eye.

"When did we put out a calendar?"

"It's for next year. You should've gotten yours"

"Who are all these people?"

Giles stared at July

"Why are there FBI Agents –"

Willow took the calendar, carefully closing it.

"You know Lara, and Lily and Nigel; I know some of the other people. It's mostly people Xander knows. I think he had something to do with arranging it"

_Three drunken immortals,_

_Two senior aged slayers_

_And a pretender in a pear tree._

_**On the fifth day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**Five New York calls,**_

"Yes, I do know Xander Harris"

"No, I haven't seen him recently"

"He's wanted by how many departments?!!"

"Yes , I'll let him know you called"

Giles pinch the bridge of his nose and pressed the intercom button.

"Miss Smith?"

"Yes, Dr Giles?"

"If there are any more calls from any members of the New York Police Department, give them Xander's mobile number"

_Four of next year's calendars,_

_Three drunken immortals,_

_Two senior aged slayers_

_And a pretender in a pear tree._

_**On the sixth day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**Six suspicious bills,**_

"Miss Smith?"

"Yes, Dr Giles?"

"Get Xander on the phone, I want to know who Moneypenny is and why I should pay for their dates"

_Five New York Calls,_

_Four of next year's calendars,_

_Three drunken immortals,_

_Two senior aged slayers_

_And a pretender in a pear tree._

_**On the seventh day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**Seven mystical items,**_

Dear Rupert,

Please assign an appropriations officer with more sense than the current one.

Merry Christmas.

Lara

P.S. Bryce wants to know when the next D&D night is.

_Six suspicious bills,_

_Five New York calls,_

_Four of next year's calendars,_

_Three drunken immortals,_

_Two senior aged slayers_

_And a pretender in a pear tree._

_**On the eighth day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**Eight requests for reassignment,**_

**NAME: **Davids, Maria. **I.D. NUM.: **27493110

**DEPARTMENT: **Appropriations. **Supervisor:** Harris, A. L.

**REASON FOR TRANSFER: **

Almost total lack of information on supervisor's current location and/or search for artefacts. Lack of dialogue with supervisor concerning artefacts origin or purpose. Total inability of supervisor to complete any/all paperwork.

**NOTES:**

In the six months I have worked for Mr Harris, I have only received full information on items received from Lady Croft. That information was provided by Lady Croft. On the two occasions I have met with Mr Harris, no relevant dialogue was achieved. I can not work like this.

"Xander's entire support staff wants transfers!!"

_Seven mystical items_

_Six suspicious bills_

_Five New York Calls_

_Four of next year's calendars_

_Three drunk immortals_

_Two senior aged slayers_

_And a pretender in a pear tree._

_**On the ninth day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**Nine Galactic Gifts,**_

Miss Smith found Giles smiling at the nine bottles on his desk. She twisted some around to look at the labels.

"Who sent these?"

Giles grinned

"Xander"

"Most of these have warnings" She pushed one of the bottles further away

"Do not drink near fire, of any sort. In fact, drink while standing in the snow, naked."

Giles' grin; if anything got wider. Miss Smith looked at the bottles again.

"What the hell are Ambrosia, Scumble, Fellip Nectar, and Pangalactic Gargleblasters?"

_Eight requests for reassignment,_

_Seven mystical items,_

_Six suspicious bills,_

_Five New York Calls,_

_Four of next year's calendars,_

_Three drunken immortals,_

_Two senior aged slayers_

_And a pretender in a pear tree._

_**On the tenth day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**Ten kooky cousins,**_

"Miss Smith? Please fetch the box from the sideboard. And a large glass please."

"Dr Giles, you said they were for after new years. You remember, so you could deal with Mr Harris in a better mood?"

"Xander's cousins arrive in two hours Miss Smith. I suggest you have a glass as well."

_Nine Galactic Gifts_

_Eight requests for reassignment_

_Seven mystical items_

_Six suspicious bills_

_Five New York Calls_

_Four of next year's calendars_

_Three drunk immortals_

_Two senior aged slayers_

_And a pretender in a pear tree._

_**On the eleventh day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**Eleven miss sent cards,**_

Giles sorted through his Christmas/Hanukah cards, while making a mental note to just send cards to everyone in his address book next year. It was safer that way.

Giles sighed as he came across, yet another card for Xander.

To Xander,

Happy Holidays from all of us who study

Deep Space Radar Telemetry

-Jack.

P.S. Why does Liz think we're related?

Giles carefully put the card with all the others, thinking that sometimes, especially where Xander was concerned he was better off, not knowing.

_Ten kooky cousins,_

_Nine Galactic Gifts,_

_Eight requests for reassignment,_

_Seven mystical items,_

_Six suspicious bills,_

_Five New York Calls,_

_Four of next year's calendars,_

_Three drunken immortals,_

_Two senior aged slayers_

_And a pretender in a pear tree._

_**On the twelfth day Christmas **_

_**Xander sent to me…**_

_**Twelve hours of peace,**_

Giles didn't care how Xander had done it; all he cared was that Xander had done it.

"OK" Giles thought "He'd had to serve his own Christmas dinner, but he hadn't been forced to listen to Andrew blather on about how the turkey wasn't perfect or Buffy about her new shoes"

Giles wondered if next year the 12 hours could be split into 2 six hour periods. And if Xander would like a raise?

_Eleven miss sent card,_

_Ten kooky cousins,_

_Nine Galactic Gifts,_

_Eight requests for reassignment,_

_Seven mystical items,_

_Six suspicious bills,_

_Five New York Calls,_

_Four of next year's calendars,_

_Three drunken immortals,_

_Two senior aged slayers_

_And a pretender in a pear tree._

* * *

Author's note: Little Black Book is finally finished . Thankyou to everybody who reviewed, favourite-d, alerted or simply read it and smiled.

I do have another story in this verse in the planning stage, but I want to have most of it typed up before posting. Hopefully I'll have the first 4 or 5 chapters soon.


End file.
